Seiji Okawe
Seiji Okawe is created by ANorwegianSimmer on the gallery, one of Clare's fans. He was the mentor of Summer and her husband. Adulthood Seiji met Summer when she was at the bottom of the fame game and he agreed to mentor her through her journey to get famous. Seiji was there to help Summer through the tough times and in the 11th episode, he told her that he believed in her and agreed to mentor her because she was a nice person. The two quickly became friends and a romance started to appear after practicing actors together a lot. It was revealed that Seiji developed feelings for Summer and decided to tell her how he felt whilst Summer was having a reality TV show filmed at her house and Seiji, Dexter McKinny, Fran and Phoenix were part of it. Dexter was supposed to be the main Love Interest for Summer in the reality TV show, but after Dexter went to bed Seiji revealed his feelings for Summer, and they had their first kiss. After the events of the TV show, Sejii and Summer's relationship continued to grow and they went out for drinks and he spent the night at her house, where they became an official couple the following morning. In the 16th episode of Road to Fame, Sejii proposed to Summer on the night of the Starlight Accolades and she accepted. He also met her dad Connor and brother Sebastian. Seiji decided to introduce Summer to his parents who were staying at his mansion for about a week. However, his parents didn't seem to approve of Summer very much which caused Seiji to stand up to his mother and say that he is marrying Summer anyway. Seiji and Summer then got married in the following episode at the Okawe mansion. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Seiji aged up around the same time as his wife Summer. Sometime in their elderhood, Summer passed away, leaving Seiji a widower. Seiji also contacted his daughter Nanami, but she refused to speak to him as she was still angry that he and his parents kept it a secret that she was actually Seiji's daughter. Trivia *Seiji was made under the hashtag #claresiobhantownies *Seiji is Summer's acting mentor and husband. *He is a level 4 celebrity. *Many fans wanted Seiji to date Summer. *He has the same name as the evil butler from Dream House. *Seiji is an actor. *Seiji liked Summer for a while before the reality TV show but didn't tell her. *His traits are family-oriented, goofball and active. *He is Japanese. *He has a long scar on the right side of his face crossing his eye. *He and Summer became an official couple in the 13th episode of Road to Fame. *Sejii and Summer are the first sims in the series to do public woohoo's. *He proposed to Summer on the night of the Starlight Accolades in December. *Seiji is in fact not one of Clare’s sims but one she found on the gallery under the #claresiobhantownies hashtag. *His mansion is located on the top of the Del Sol Valley hills. *Seiji won’t be having children in his future as his spouse, Summer, doesn’t want any. *In episode 14 of Road to Fame, it was revealed that Seiji had no siblings but then in episode 17 it was revealed he had a 10-year-old sister. However, it is clear that Seji's parents had his sister very late in life and had her not long after he said to have only been an only child. **However, it was later revealed that Nanami is actually Seiji's daughter, but they kept it a secret to make it seem like she was his parents daughter as they didn't like the idea of him being a father. *Seiji’s name means ‘lawful’ in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Famous Sims Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Spouses Category:Wealthy Category:Global Superstars Category:Sims that got Plastic Surgery